His Golden Armor
by Duchess-Ahsoka
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka have fallen in love, but will their relationship survive the war? All is fair in love and war; but will she live to see his golden armor again? Will he ever see her again?
1. Afraid and Unprepared

"We did it!" shouted an excited Ahsoka Tano.  
The Captain smiled at her through his helmet, and congratulated her and Barris for their success.

"Rex." Tano said, looking over him.

"Yes, Ah- Commander?" he caught himself just in time.

"Rex, I need to talk to you."  
"Yes, Commander." He said, pulling off his helmet and tossing it at Anakin.

The Jedi didn't notice.  
She led him for a while, keeping silent until she found a hollow shelter, just big enough for both of them to stand up in.

"Commander-"  
She cut him off, "Rex, I… I don't know how to say this."  
He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to try anyway." She turned away for a second, muttering, "My Jedi Training really didn't prepare me for this."  
She faced him again, taking a deep breath.

Rex wondered what she was going to tell him.  
"Rex, the whole time I was in the Factory, all I could think about was you. Were you safe, were you injured. I knew I would feel your death through the Force, but I still was afraid.

Afraid that I didn't feel it.

I knew I couldn't keep fighting without you, Rex, and I knew that if something happened to you, I would give up, and Barris would have been alone, Rex.

And then, when I was trying to contact Skyguy.

I… I wasn't worried about Barris or I, I was worried about you.

You're the only way I keep fighting, Captain, the only way."  
He took one long look at her, noticing how much she had grown up, from being that silly little youngling when he had first met her on Christophis, to being a beautiful young lady.

As he looked at her, he realized something that should have been obvious to him.

He loved her.

"Rex?" she asked him.

He didn't reply, but instead pulled her head towards his, enjoying the perfect kiss.

The kiss that both of them had been waiting for, waiting for since, really, since they first met.

He smiled up at her.

"Oh Rex, what are we going to do? I'm a Jedi, and you're a Clone Trooper. This will never work, what was I thinking?"  
He cut her off, whispering in her ear, "Don't Worry." Before he pulled her lips back towards his.

When they finally pulled back, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, lil' Jedi, we'll make it. We'll make it."  
"Whatever you say, Captain." She said, smiling back at him. "Master will be looking for me, we'd better get going."


	2. Attachment

_A/N Chapter two, two in one night, lol._

_I won't always update this fast, but I will update!_

_:)_

"Ahsoka."  
"Master." She nodded at him.  
They had just flown back to Corascaunt, Rex and Ahsoka on different ships.

They would have preferred it to be different, but it was probably best for both of them.

They were both distracted during the whole flight home, causing Cody and Anakin to worry.

But finally, they made it back, and were now walking to the Jedi Council Meeting Room.

Ahsoka didn't know why she was going along, but she assumed Anakin did.

"Padawan, I want you to know, whatever they say to you, I'm proud of you."  
She didn't have time to respond, because they reached the council's room.

They stepped inside, moving to the middle of the circle of chairs.  
Yoda spoke first.

"Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano, join us today, glad we are you could. Performed well the mission on Geonosis was, and granted we have status of Knight to Barris.  
But you we could not graduate. Too attached to your Master and Clone Captain, you are."

Master Windu spoke then, "When you have learned to let go, you will be graduated. That will be all."  
Ahsoka walked out, trying not to cry.

"Master, I can't.

I can't just let go of my emotion, I can't."  
Anakin hugged her.

"Ahsoka, you need not let go. Although this is not what the council would wish, you must learn to bury your emotion. Ahsoka, listen to me. I know it will be hard. I know it.

But, Ahsoka, it will be fine.

I know you're upset."  
Anakin started to recite the Jedi Code.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force. "  
She smiled up at him, saying, "Thanks, Skyguy."  
"Anytime, Snips. But the Council has assigned me to protect Senator Amidala-"  
She cut him off. "Again?"  
"Yes. And you will be going on an undercover mission to root out some of the Seps.

After Senator Clovis, we can trust no one. But this will be a mission on Kamino, little one.

You will have to be careful, for we don't know if the cloners are under the influence of this Sep.

If they are, they probably don't know he's a Sep."  
"Yes, Master. Who will I be going with?"  
"The captain, who else? I wouldn't trust you alone, nor with anyone else."  
"Thanks, Master."  
"Ah, Snips, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I would be worried about you."  
She immediatley brightened up.

"Yes, Master."


	3. Almost

_A/N_

_Tada_

_I completley abandoned my previous plot, but yes I still have a plot._

_Kinda a info/filler chapter._

_Yes, that is a song, the words Ahsoka says._

_Whoever gets what song it is and who sings it first, I'll write a oneshot, or a chapter for any of my fics, even if they were meant to be a oneshot, of whatever you want!!!_

Ahsoka grinned as she ran, so excited about the mission that she crashed into Rex.

"Ooops, sorry Rex!" she giggled.

He grinned at her, and said, "Well Padawan Tano, let's go."  
"I still have to pack."  
"Fine, Tano, I'll prepare the ship."  
She ran off, and he smiled to himself, thinking, 'I am so lucky.'

He boarded the new ship, a T-1300 Corellian Transport, that looked kinda like a hamburger.

Anakin had let him name it, and grinning he did so.

"The Millennium Falcon, sir."  
Anakin just smiled at him, knowing full-well why he had named the ship that.

Rex prepared the ship for takeoff, admiring the cockpit and the laser blasters.

It was a perfect ship for a smuggler, in fact, Rex even found some hidden compartments in the floor, but it was also a perfect ship for someone like Rex.

Someone who liked to fly fast.

He had heard that this ship had made the kessel run in 12 Parsecs.  
He couldn't wait to fly it.

Ahsoka dashed on board, yelling, "I'm here!"  
She slid into the cockpit, telling him she was ready for takeoff.

After 15 minutes of silence, and Ahsoka failing repeatedly at the calculations for hyperspace, R3 got irritated, and started beeping, and then programmed it himself.

"Thanks R3."

"Rex...."  
"Lil' Jedi, he succeeded."  
Ahsoka was thrown back into her seat as the stars around her blurred into a long, white streak.

"Rex! Could ya have warned me?"  
He didn't answer, but kissed her, and as soon as she started to get into it, he pulled back.

"Padawan, I think your droid might have mis-programmed the data."  
"What?! R3! If we die you are in so much trouble! Cancel it, Rex!"

"If I do, we'll have to go by luck."  
"Can't you pull out of hyperspace?"  
"No, not without damaging this ship."  
"Move!" Ahsoka pushed Rex out of his seat, pushing him to the ground.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated, making minute adjustments, using the force to guide her.

She knew that it was time to pull out of Hyperspace.

She pulled out, and put the ship into a tail-spin.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?"  
"Using the force."  
"That may be so, but the ship has a gas leak. We're running low on fuel."  
"We're going in for a crash landing on Endor."  
"What?"  
"Let me concentrate."  
Ahsoka closed her eyes again, and succeeded in a crash landing.

She and Rex gathered the required supplies, and got off the ship just in time to see it catch on fire.

"There goes our ship...."  
"It's not burned up, it just has scorch marks, Rex. But we can't get off this planet in it. At least we have each other."  
He hugged her, saying, "You're right, Snips."  
They made there way to a village, getting a hut to stay in.

"15 credits for this hut, wow." Rex said, not impressed.

"It's good for a planet that is mostly inhabited by Ewoks, Rex." Ahsoka was trying to stay positive.

Two days later, Ahsoka and Rex were used to the town.

It was small, and no one was happy. There were no couples, excluding the latter.

"Rex, I look at all the lonely people.

There's a woman who just picks up food of the ground.

She's not happy.

She's so lonely.  
Everyone is so lonely, where do they come from, Rex?  
I noticed an old man, writing the words of a sermon that no one will listen to.

An old women was buried, with nothing but her name.

No one came to her funeral.

No one cares.  
It's so confusing, Rex."  
"Padawan, the this is life. The Jedi have shown you a perfect life, all fairy-tale like.

But real life isn't like that, lil' Jedi. "

She cuddled closer into his side. "Oh."  
She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, almost happy.

Almost.

_A/N hope you enjoyed._

_im writing 4 right now!_


	4. Jango

_A/N Here it is ;) _

_Hope you liked, I really tried more description._

_Hey, if you get all that Mando'a, yay you!_

Rex woke up, yawning.

He missed the familiar presence that was usually asleep on his chest, and groaned, "Ahsoka?"  
After getting no answer, he repeated it. "Ahsoka, where are you?" He was half-expecting her to pounce on him, but when she didn't, and he realized that he couldn't hear her breath, he jerked upright.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, where are you?" Rex was really panicking, and raced outside the hut.

Clones were trained to sleep in their armor, so he was already dressed.

He ran into the forest, putting his tracking skills to use.

He saw burn marks on a tree, from a BlasTech DL-44.  
He knew that Ahsoka had been taken by force, because near the scorches, there was a scrap of Ahsoka's 'shirt.'

He tracked her farther into the woods, but eventually, he lost the trail.

It was like her kidnappers had vanished, but the only people who could do that were Jedi, and Dark Je-.

"Ahsoka!" he cried out. "Oh, Ahsoka."  
He knew that he was too late, that the Dark Jedi had her.

He kicked the nearest thing, which just happened to be a tree.

A hollow tree.

Rex fell down, shouting at no one, "Chakaar! I want to get out of this dha dar'yaim, with Ahsoka!"  
Rex sighed, and walked back into town.

"Sir, may I help you?" asked a young women, in her early twenties, with long, blonde, hair.  
That's when Rex lost it. "No! You di'kut! All I want is to find Ahsoka! And with all this osik you're giving me, that's near impossible! I don't need any vecuyan from anyone! All I want is to kick some dha Jetii shebs."

She backed off, giving him a look.

He realized the extent of what he had said, and was thankful she didn't understand Mando'a.

He went back to the hut, throwing his and her stuff into a bag.

A shadow fell across the doorway, and he heard, "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?"  
Rex spun around, looking confused.

He saw someone in Mandolorian armor, and immediatley saluted.

It was te buir be an, the father of us all, Jango Fett.

Rex spoke a greeting, "Su'cuy!"

Jango nodded and returned the greeting.

"I hear you need some help, mate. Help in finding your little Jedi burc'ya."

"How did you know?" Rex forgot all politeness, not wanting to be killed by Skywalker for having a romantic relationship with his Padawan.  
"I have my ways. In all truth, I was outside your hut last night."  
Rex's heart leapt. "Do you know where-"

"No. I went back to my ship,"  
It was Rex's turn to cut him off, "Slave 1."  
"Right you are. Now, I know where the Dark Jedi base is. It is currently on Mustafar," Jango pulled out a detailed set of maps. "Now, the base is here." he pointed at a spot in the middle of the map. "And we can land here, or here. This one will be fastest to the base, but more easy to spot."  
"Just how fast?"  
"5 days."  
"It could make a life difference!"  
"Yeah, our lives. We also have another option, which will get us there in 3 days, and we won't be seen. But it's extremely risky."  
"Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore."  
Jango grinned. "Right you are, mate. Let's go!"  
They rushed to Slave 1, programing in the co-ordinates.

R3 flew on board, and Jango started to ask, "Wouldn't he know where-"  
"I already checked. Nothing."  
Jango grabbed the droid, and pushed him into a room.

He pressed a button, and a metallic droid voice spoke, "Scanning. Tracking Device: Found. Recording Device: Found."  
Jango groaned. "Erase all devices. Erase all content. I need a progress check of the devices."  
The droid beeped, then spoke, "No content sent."  
Jango smiled.


	5. Coma

A/N  
I'm sorry for the lack of updating! Please forgive me!  
It was, gasp, because of laziness and minor writers block.  
Sorry!  
Special thanks to DarthMii and Gemini53096.  
Thanks to all my reviewers too!  
Yeah I do have a plot. Sorta. :/.  
Happy Thanksgiving!  
I'm writing this on my iPod in the car. Please forgive any mistakes.  
Well, sorry for boring you. Here's the chapter. I'm switching persons... Tell me if you like it or not please!

Coma

"Rex!" I cried. "Rex, help me!" as I shouted this, my kidnapper prodded me with his vibroblade.  
"Move along and shut up."  
I twisted my body so he couldn't hit my side. It had been split open recently.  
I winced as I remembered.  
"Where are you taking me?" I had tried to keep my voice from shaking.  
"Where are you taking me, sir." he responded.  
I took a chance. "Oh, there's no need to call me sir."  
I paid dearly for that remark, reminded to hold my tongue by the constant pain in my side.  
I did find out where we were going though.  
I was being taken to Dooku.  
And when he was finished with me, I would be given to his ruthless assassin Asaji Ventress.  
The guard turned to me, and told me to watch out. It was going to get rocky.  
I screamed as my feet slipped out from under me, slipping over the edge.  
The guard lunged for me; but still I fell.  
I could hear him cursing as I fell. Down. Down. Down.  
I fell for what felt like hours; hours to worry about what would be down there when I landed.  
I could use the Force to soften the landing, but I didn't have my lightsaber.  
I wasn't prepared for the impact, though.

I screamed as the pain jolted through my body; Jedi weren't supposed to feel pain like this.

I couldn't feel my leg, and I knew it was broken.

When I tried to stand, I fell right back down, knowing it would be fruitless to keep trying.

Curling up into a ball, I prayed that my Rex would find me. I missed him so much.

The bare, cold, gray, stone walls of the cave I was in would have seemed almost friendly with him there.

I fell asleep thinking of Rex. Rex. Are you safe, Rex? Rex, I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh, Rex! Rex, I love you.  
With that, I slipped into a deep unconsciousness. Not a sleep, though, not a sleep. For I had taken a hard fall, and my body needed time to recover. If only I wouldn't have fallen asleep, maybe my story would have been different. Maybe.

A/N ugh short! sorry! I'm sick and tired, I know, bad excuse. I'm sorry!  
Next chapter=Rex and Jango

I'm probably watching clone wars or aotc tonight for inspiration... :D


	6. Escape

_A/N _

_Sorry for the length; I honestly am._

_I'm sick right now, it's really messing with me._

_Next update expectation? Well, if not tonight, I'm going to have to say Friday at the earliest. _

_I'd like to thank:  
Gemini53095, for your advice on stories._

_Werewolf Luver246 for the PM's we've shared and the inspiration you've given me._

_Takianna, for giving me plot ideas, keeping me inspired, and just for everything you've done :)_

_reka1207 for putting out great stories (not that you all don't!) and inspiring me with them._

_DarthMii, for your advice. _

_sacred keybearer66, for telling me that these chapters and my stories need to be longer. Yes they do._

_Now, my reviewers ;)  
ijedi, thank you for the first review. and also, I'm working on the details part. That is interesting._

_oneblackned, I will watch it, ty :) and yes, that's the song name! tell me the artist plz!_

_Greg Hill, thanks for reviewing. I'm trying to work on the formatting; I don't know quite what I should do though._

_jedichic0105, yes, I agree. Go Jango!_

_Thank you all for reviewing._

_Honestly, reviews keep me inspired._

_750 hits :)_

_Thanks to Greg Hill, ijedi, and jedichic0105 for favoriting._

_I appreciate it. I'm thinking about putting out some one shots! _

_Here's the story. Sorry it's so short._

Escape

"They're coming in hard!" shouted the Clone Captain.

"Got it." replied the bounty hunter, putting Slave1 into a downward spiral before speaking again. "Fixed it yet, Rex?"  
The hyperdrive had been broken when the first wave of TIE fighters appeared.

Jango had tried to make the jump into lightspeed too fast; and shorted out the drive.

So while Fett was trying to evade the fighters, Rex was trying to fix the hyperdrive.

"There's another wave coming!"  
"Roger Roger!" said the hunter with a grin.

"Not funny, Fett."

Jango pulled the ship straight up, flying towards the nearest moon. He was planning on landing, and tricking the fighters.

Well, the Slave1 entered the atmosphere, but that's when Jango's plan stopped working.

"Rex, looks like we're going to have some trouble!"

Rex growled back, "Please tell me you didn't short out the engine."  
"Ok, well, then, I didn't short out the engine. But that doesn't mean I didn't."  
Rex groaned. "Great, I just had the drive fixed."  
"Then we're good when you get the engine back."  
"First of all, I'm not fixing it. Second of all, this is a Firespray-31. If the engine goes down, all of it goes down."  
"I know that! It's my ship after all!"  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
"Because I thought you wouldn't know it!"  
After 3 days in space, Jango and Rex were best friends.  
Well, it's not that hard when you're the same exact person.

"Blast!" muttered Rex.

"What now?" said Jango.

"The engine's fried."  
"Great."  
"I can't fix it in less then a week."  
"Get started."  
"A week may be all Ahsoka has to live." muttered Rex darkly.

"What are you suggesting, that we make it to Mustafar, another 2 days journey, in the escape pod?"  
Rex grinned and Jango groaned.

"If we're doing it, let's go. And if anything happens to my ship, I'm holding you responsible."  
Rex just stuck his tongue out.

After returning to seriousness, Rex spoke. "She's hurt. I can feel it."  
"You're not a Jedi."  
"But she is. And she's trying to reach out for me."  
"That doesn't sound like something she'd do, after all you've told me."  
"You're right. I think she's unconscious.

"Then we must make all the more rush."  
"Agreed."  
Rex launched the escape pod, praying that Ahsoka was safe. Yet also wondering why Jango was helping him.


	7. Near

_Near_

"She is not here." spat out the Toydarian male.

Asaji Ventress hissed, "She is here, I can sense it."  
Any sensible being would have backed down then, but Toydarians never back down.

"She is not here!" he yelled. "I will not go further!"  
Ventress spun around. "Fitting last words, scum."

He stepped back, but was too late.

Ventress struck him with her blood-red lightsaber, smiling as she did so.

His anger, fear, hatred, it was what she lived for. It was what she lived _on._

Ventress asked the rest of the party, "Anyone else have any complaints we need to take care of?"  
A long silence.

Ventress smiled, her lips curling back into a horrible grin.

"Good."

They walked for another mile, when Asaji suddenly stopped.

"She is near."

With no warning, the Sith Assassin leapt down the steep incline.

The rest of the alien creatures crawled down slowly, watching their steps as they grumbled.

Ventress reached the bottom, smiling.

She could see the Togruta Padawan, seemingly unconscious.

Ventress crept up on Ahsoka, and studied her through the Force.

Asaji knew if she wanted Ahsoka's life, she would have to get her back to a Med Center, quickly.

Without another thought, the Sith levitated Tano, leaping up the rocks.

* * *

Ahsoka blinked, aware of being in a soft, warm, fluffy bed.

She turned over, wondering where Rex was.

She tried to sit up straight as soon as she remembered what had happened, but was pushed down suddenly by an unseen force. The Force, she realized.

She blinked some more, slowly opening her eyes.

"Ah, so the little youngling is finally up."  
"Well, if it isn't the Hairless Harpy." croaked Ahsoka.

"Not feeling so well, are you?" asked Ventress.

Ahsoka wondered why Ventress seemed so kind.

"Hurry up and get well, Tano."

Ahsoka groaned as she realized that Ventress' voice was cruel and sadistic.

She knew as soon as she was better, Ventress would torture her.

As if reading her thoughts, Ventress' lips turned up into a cruel smile.

"No, torture is not what I have in mind."  
"Then what, monster?" asked Ahsoka, trying to sound fearless, but on the inside worrying about Rex.

"You'll see." laughed Ventress. "You'll see."  
Ahsoka screamed as Ventress pushed a needle into her arm. It was an anesthetic, to help her sleep, but Ventress pushed the needle in hard.

* * *

Anakin started, falling off his chair.

"What is it, Anakin?" inquired his master.

"Ahsoka... She's in pain, Master. I'm going after her."  
"Anakin! Think! If your apprentice and your Captain were hurt, you will be too. Your apprentice is very intelligent."

"Master."

"Anakin, no. You'll risk the mission. I forbid it."  
"She's hurt."  
"Understood, Anakin. But she'll just be more injured if we go after her."  
"We?"  
"If I let you go, it wouldn't be without me."  
"Thank you Master."  
"Can you sense Rex?"  
"Faintly. He's fine."  
"That's odd... That means he and Ahsoka-"  
"Got seperated."  
"That doesn't sound like something Rex would let happen."  
"It's not." said Anakin.

"Then-"  
Anakin finished Obi-Wan's sentence. "She was forcibly taken from him. Master, we must do something."  
"I agree Anakin. Once we finish this mission."  
"Master, her very life is in danger."

"As will be millions if we do not complete this mission."  
"Yes, Master." Anakin left the room.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry for no update!!! I'm really sorry! _

_Little bit of a cliffy ;) _

_I have the next chapter planned out, I just have to write it! __  
__Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. I really appreciate it. __  
__Reviews are fuel to me, like anger and hate are to Asaji ;)_

_I'll stop typing, so I can post ;) This may have to be put on pause for Christmas break, but I doubt it!_


	8. Awake

_A/N well, I can't post my special thank you here, it would wreck the story ;) but, read the chapter first :D_

Ahsoka was awoken with a shake, her arm still throbbing.

"Time for your 'treatment'." laughed Ventress in her cruel, sadistic laugh.

"What are you doing?" asked Ahsoka, her voice quavering. She no longer bothered to hide her fear. She was past that. Way past.

"Well, my child," spoke Ventress, holding up a small silver remote and a needle,"This remote will control your brain."  
"How?" asked the scared little Padawan.

"I'm sure you remember the Geonosian brain worms."  
Ahsoka shuddered.

"I take that as a yes." Holding up the syringe, Ventress said,"Well, these bio-cortex probes work the same. They will enter your brain, and I will gain control of your body. Forever."

Ventress stepped forward, and Ahsoka screamed, jerking her body away. But the Padawan was still too weak, and the Sith gave her the injection.

Ahsoka screamed as the burning probes entered her body. She tried to hold them off with the Force, but she was un-able too. She let out a cry as Ventress laughed, the last thing the Padawan heard before sinking into a deep unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she felt light-headed and dizzy. She looked up into Ventress' eyes.

"Little Padawan, I control you now. See?" said the cruel assassin, making the Padawan slap herself.  
Ahsoka tried to resist, but wasn't able too.

"And, if I want too, I can slip you into sub-conscious mode." grinned the assassin, pulling a switch on the remote.

Ahsoka's eyes rolled back into her head, and her mind went black. Another one of the far too often "comas" she was having. Little did she know how many more were to come.

When Ventress switched her back, Ahsoka started to cry. Ventress left the room, remote in hand.

This time, there was no Obi-Wan to save her. No Obi-Wan, no Cody, no Master Koon, no Skyguy... Ahsoka shook as she thought of the last one. No Rex...

"Rexter... I'll stay strong for you... I swear..."

And through all the days Ventress tortured Ahsoka, the only thing that kept the girl from cracking was the thought of her love. Her Captain. Her Rex.

_A/N_

_Special thanks to082 Martian Scout for the idea of the Bio Cortex Probes, and the permission to use them. I was in a MAJOR Writer's Block, and had no inspiration for this fic. The Probes openened up a whole new world for me, and for the fic. Did you enjoy?_

_I apologize for the Length!!! _


	9. Control

_A/N_

_This is the last chapter. No Epilogue. Muhaha I'm being VERY EVIL!!!!! VERY VERY EVIL!!!  
And no promise of a sequel, though! :D_

_(If at least one person asks, I probably will, lol... Because I love this story, but I need a break... So if I write a sequel, expect to wait at least a month, probably more... I'm writing a new _

_story, and I'll be posting it asap.)_

Control

"Initiating Landing Sequence." spoke the robotic voice of the NaviComputer.

Rex looked up at Jango; and they both pulled their helmets on, as if to say, "Rescue or die."

They both knew that if they failed, if they made one mistake, they would lose Ahsoka. Forever.

The two men jumped off the ship, crouching down, scouting the area for droids.

Rex froze as he felt a gun barrel pressed to his head.

"Sorry, mate... I'm getting out of here..."  
Rex slowly turned around, glaring at Jango.  
"She paid me."  
"To turn me in?" he questioned.

"To get you here."

"Ventress is a monster."

"That is a well known fact. It's also well known she is rich. And I must feed myself and Boba."

Rex growled as Jango walked away, heading to the nearest hanger.

Now Rex knew that it would be three times as hard to get to Ahsoka as he had thought at first...

If not harder, without Jango.

But Rex knew he would go until he died, he would do anything to save his love, his Ahsoka.

This thought was in his mind as he blasted through droids, fighting his way to his Ahsoka.

Not even Ventress could have stopped him, if she had tried..

But she didn't try, for she knew what she was doing.

______

Ahsoka screamed as Ventress pulsed the electric shock through her.

She had finally found out that Ventress wanted to use her body to kill all the Jedi.  
Having control of Ahsoka, Ventress knew she could release the girl on the Jedi, using one of their own weapons as their doom.

But Ahsoka was still managing to resist Ventress a little, and unless Asaji slipped the Padawan into Sub-Conscious mode, the Sith Assassin didn't have complete control over Ahsoka.

In fact, Ahsoka would still be able to shout out warnings to the Jedi if Ventress sent her, so the Assassin was trying to break the Togruta's spirit.

She was getting close, but little did she know how close Ahsoka and Rex were.

Ahsoka knew that Rex was getting closer, and not too soon. She was on the verge of breaking.

Defying the device took too much strength, and Ahsoka knew she had to save her strength.  
It was with the last ounce of strength, though, that she defied Ventress as she sensed Rex.

They would never know how close she had came to breaking, and bringing down the Jedi order.

Rex burst through the doors of the room where Ahsoka was.

He paused for a moment, but only a moment, to look at her angelic face, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

He rushed to her bed, and grabbed her hand.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, wake up."  
She blinked her eyes a few times, then started, sitting up immediately.

"Rex!" she cried out, stretching her head up to kiss him.

He willingly wrapped his arms around her, enjoying a sweet kiss.

"I missed you."  
"I missed you too, lil'Jedi."

"Rex, we have to get out of here." she mumbled.

"I know."  
"What ship did you bring?" Ahsoka questioned.  
"About that..." he squawked.

"Rex..."  
"I came in an escape Pod, we'll have to steal a ship."  
"Let's go." she spoke, jumping up and grabbing his hand.

"Not so fast." a cruel voice sung.

"Ventress." Ahsoka growled, while Rex took a defensive stand in front of her.

"Ha." laughed Ventress, putting her hand on her lightsaber.

"I could kill you know, Captain." Ahsoka's face turned pale, then even paler as she realized what Ventress was planning on doing.

"No..." she uttered.

"Oh, yes." Ventress cruelly informed.

"I could have Ahsoka do it. In fact, I will have Ahsoka do it."

Ventress reached for the remote,and threw one of her lightsabers at Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka caught it against her will, then activated it and started towards Rex.

Not a flash of disappointment flashed across the Clone Captain's face as he turned to face his death.

"I love you, Ahsoka." he whispered.

Upon hearing those words, Ahsoka found the strength in her to fight the Bio-Cortex probes.

With one deep breath, she spun on Ventress, and cut the remote in half.

Ventress screamed, and fled, for Ahsoka was free of the probes.

She smiled at Rex, and thanked him.

He replied with a kiss.

"We still have to get off of here, little one."  
"Yes, we do."  
"Ahsoka." he muttered.  
"Yes?" she replied softly.

"I love you."  
"I know..." she grinned.

"All pods evacuating. All pods evacuating. Ship preparing to self destruct." a cool female voice spoke over the intercom.

The couple looked at each other, rolled their eyes, grinned, and ran for the hangar bay.

_A/N_

_Well, it's over. I'm really sad..._

_I didn't actually leave that much of a cliffy... But I could kill them, ya know..._

_If I write a sequel.  
It was originally supposed to end with_

_"Ventress." Ahsoka growled, while Rex took a defensive stand in front of her._

_So, __how'd__ you like it?  
My new story is coming out asap!_


End file.
